Entre frère et soeur
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Petit OS sur Artémis et son frère Apollon.


**Hello, hellooo ! Oui, oui ! Je suis toujours en vie ! Etonnant, non ? x) Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir été très productive ces derniers mois ! Ma troisième (et dernière ! YOUHOU !) année de licence n'a pas été de tout repos, aussi je n'ai pas eu énormément l'occasion d'écrire. Mais, les examens sont désormais derrière moi et, après une période de repos nécessaire, je suis maintenant prête à reprendre mes diverses fanfictions :)**

 **En attendant - les prochains chapitres de "Par Zeus" et des autres fanfics PJ devraient arriver dans les semaines à venir -, je vous propose un petit OS écrit cette après-midi. Celui-ci met en scène Apollon et Artémis, mes dieux olympiens préférés avec Hermès et Poséidon, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et souhaite bonne chance et bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des examens ! Que la force soit avec vous !**

 **Plein de bisous,**

 **SP17.**

 **Entre frère et sœur**

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que la déesse de la Chasse était en vacances, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, non : même lorsqu'elle n'était pas en compagnie de ses fidèles chasseresses, à chasser quelques monstres et à explorer maintes et maintes forêts, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire. À vrai dire, même si être éloignée de ses protégées l'attristait légèrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver un certain plaisir, un certain soulagement ; ces jours de congés distribués de mauvaise grâce par son père, lui permettaient en effet de relâcher la pression et de s'adonner à ses occupations préférées, la chasse mise à part : la lecture et les randonnées.

Oui. Quand elle n'était pas d'astreinte, Artémis aimait prendre le temps d'observer la nature qu'elle traversait la majorité du temps en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur les traces d'un monstre ou en train de remplir le Tartare ne sait quelle mission pour son père, elle adorait se mettre dans la peau d'une simple mortelle, marchant durant des heures dans les plus belles contrées qu'elle connaissait. Elle marchait pendant des heures et s'amusait à deviner le nom des plantes qu'elle croisait en chemin, comme une enfant qui s'amuserait à lire les plaques d'immatriculation sur la route des vacances. Elle marchait pendant des heures et s'amuser à monter sa tente nouvellement acheter dans un magasin de sport, faisant presque exprès de s'emmêler les pinceaux avec les piquets et les quatre coins de la tente, comme le ferait tout bon mortel le premier jour de camping. Elle marchait des heures et s'amusait à manger des sandwiches, des chips et des glaces à longueur de temps, comme une mortelle partie en randonnée pour la journée. Elle marchait et s'amusait comme une folle ; c'était son petit moment de tranquillité, de « mortalité » si j'ose dire, et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui enlever ni le lui gâcher : dans ces moments-là, la Déesse irradiait de joie. D'une joie puissante, communicatrice et infaillible. Et c'était sans doute parce qu'elle aimait tellement ces moments-là qu'elle avait proposé à son frère de venir avec elle.

Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu : il y avait quelques semaines de cela, Artémis avait proposé à Apollon de se joindre à elle durant ces quelques jours de repos. Pourquoi ? Comme vous vous en êtes sûrement aperçu avec le « sans doute » un peu plus haut, la raison reste assez obscure. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait eu un soudain et inexplicable accès – et excès – de gentillesse ? Ou parce qu'elle s'était cognée accidentellement le haut du crâne contre l'encadrement d'une porte plus basse que prévu quelques heures auparavant ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son idiot de frère avait accepté avec enthousiasme et Artémis et lui étaient ainsi réunis depuis un peu plus de deux heures maintenant.

Deux heures, sept minutes, quarante-cinq secondes et cinq centièmes, pour être plus exacte.

Les deux heures, sept minutes, quarante-cinq secondes et cinq centièmes les plus longues et les plus ardues de l'existence de la déesse.

En effet, bien qu'il débordait d'enthousiasme au moment de la proposition et qu'il n'avait cessé de lui dire combien il était pressé d'y être tout au long de la semaine, le dieu du Soleil avait bien vite changé d'attitude, une fois les deux cents premiers mètres parcourus. Car, après ces deux cents premiers mètres parcourus, le jeune dieu avait commencé à avoir un peu trop chaud. Puis, deux cents mètres plus loin encore, un peu mal aux pieds. Et puis, Artémis avait bien l'intention de s'arrêter au moins une fois en ville, non ? Sinon, comment comptait-elle s'amuser sans boite de nuit ni casino ? Et puis, ces plantes violettes avaient un parfum qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Et les vertes, là, lui chatouillaient les chevilles de manière fort désagréable. Et, est-ce que cette marche avait un objectif, au moins ? Marcher sans savoir où on allait … il n'y avait pas pire comme expérience ! Et puis, pourquoi Artémis n'avait pas choisi une de ces tentes qui se mettent en place toutes seules lorsqu'on les lance ? Pourquoi en avoir choisi une aussi rudimentaire ? Ils allaient mettre des heeeeuures à la monter ! Et … elle n'avait pas uniquement prévu des sandwiches au thon, hein ? Non parce que, c'était très mauvais pour la peau, le thon ! Y'avait qu'à voir la tronche de tonton Popo ! Et qu'est-ce que sa sœur comptait faire de …

« **APOLLON !** », finit par hurler Artémis en plein milieu des déblatérations de son frère, passablement excédée.

La terre sembla trembler un court instant et deux oiseaux au plumage bleu clair s'en allèrent précipitamment de la branche sur laquelle ils s'étaient joyeusement posés quelques secondes plus tôt. La déesse, quant à elle, s'était arrêtée et faisait face à son frère, le regard noir, les poings serrés.

 **« Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de te plaindre** , poursuivit-elle, ses yeux lançant littéralement des éclairs, **je te jure que je t'envoie immédiatement au royaume d'Hadès ! Et je m'assurerai personnellement que tu y restes une dizaine de siècles ! »**

Elle lui lança un dernier regard à faire trembler même le plus courageux des monstres et se remit en marche, la tête haute, assez fière d'avoir clouer le bec à son frère : l'idiot affichait désormais une expression déconfite, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les bras ballants, visiblement surpris et choqué des propos et de la colère de sa sœur. Une vision qui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir à la déesse. Prendre le dessus sur son frère, le remettre à sa place, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus satisfaisant au sein de son existence. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas fait six pas que le dieu du Soleil éclata de rire, d'un rire étonnamment joyeux compte tenu des circonstances : c'est vrai quoi ! Qui pouvait être aussi réjoui à l'éventualité d'être coincé aux Enfers pour les milles prochaines années ? Mais, rassurez-vous, ce n'était en aucun cas cette idée qui provoquait une telle hilarité chez le dieu. D'ailleurs, Artémis s'en doutait. Aussi, elle ne fut en aucun cas surprise quand, sourire plus que goguenard aux lèvres, Apollon la rattrapa en quelques pas et lui entoura les épaules de son bras gauche.

« **Ta délicatesse et ta grande gentillesse m'avaient profondément manqué, sœurette !** , déclara-t-il d'un ton plus qu'amusé. **Un bisou suffira-t-il à me faire pardonner ? »**

Sur ces mots, il approcha ses lèvres de la joue de sa sœur mais cette dernière le repoussa sèchement, d'un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **« Va te faire voir, Apollon. »**

Sa voix et son regard étaient aussi glaciaux qu'une rude nuit d'hiver mais Apollon savait que ce n'était qu'un masque : quelques secondes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase, ses lèvres avaient tressailli d'une drôle de façon, comme si elle s'était retenu de sourire.

Sa sœur tenait à lui. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais mais elle ne pouvait le nier. Et il était bien décidé à en profiter durant ces quelques jours de repos. Car, les mortels ne disaient-ils pas « _qui aime bien, châtie bien_ » ? Et Apollon l'appréciait, sa sœur. Il l'aimait, d'un amour fraternel profond et sincère. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il faisait toujours le pitre en sa présence. C'était pour cela qu'il appréciait tellement la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il l'adorait, sa sœur. Oh que oui, il l'adorait. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'adorait tout autant en retour qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution, aussi effrayantes soient-elles. Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait en profiter. C'était tellement drôle, de la voir s'énerver !


End file.
